Triple Treasure Room
The Triple Treasure Room is a section of the Castle of Uruk. History Tutankhamen comes across the Treaure Room during his second visit in the castle. After eavesdropping on Set and Menes, Tut learns that the Atun Statue is stored in the Treasure Room. After Tut retrieves the Statue, he collapses and is transported back to his cell. Appearance The Treasure Room comprises of the main room that has a treasure chest with the Atun Statue, a side room across the main room that has an Abydos Jewel and the starting area. The main room is mainly covered by lava and has an elevated platform with the treasure chest. On the sides of the room there are two pressure plates that can each be reached by using the Paper Mummy and Fire Mummy abilities respectively. The side room has two crushing walls in the corridor leading up to it and has a treasure chest with the Jewel of Memphis inside of it. Once the jewel is acquired, a cage is raised and the mummy is set on fire. In the beginning area there is a knife trap that once crossed triggers the Triple Mummy ability. Walkthrough At first Tut needs to go through the knife trap to trigger the Triple Mummy ability. Afterwards he needs to make his way to the room on the right and take the jewel inside the treasure chest. That will trigger the fire trap. Tut needs to climb the ladder and exit the room from the upper level to avoid being crushed by the walls and losing the fire ability. With the fire ability he is able to enter one side of the main room with the treasure that is protected by lava. At the end of a small water puzzle there is pressure plate that doesn't need to be activated yet. Then by switching to a different mummy Tut needs to be crushed by the walls leading to the side room and then having the paper mummy ability he can enter the other side of the main room that has a steel railing. Once through a wind puzzle there is another pressure plate that also doesn't need to be activated yet. Finally the third mummy needs to make his way to the raisable platforms and hop on the first one. The mummy that had the paper ability needs to step on the pressure plate and then the third mummy needs to hop from the first to the second platform. In turn the mummy that had the fire ability needs to step on his pressure plate. The final treasure chest holding the Atun Statue is now accesible to the thrid mummy. Onyx Scarabs There is a total of 45 scarabs in this level: *Beginning room: 15 *Main room: 30 Trivia *This room marks the first appearance of Triple Mummy. *The save statue immediately before the room begins is the same one known for an infamous game-breaking bug. To be on the safe side, DO NOT reload from this save point, and play through until you reach another statue.